funfandomcom-20200215-history
Installing Love
Customer Service Representative (CS Rep.): Can you install LOVE? Customer: I can do that. I'm not very technical, but I think I am ready to install now. What do I do first? CS Rep: The first step is to open your HEART. Have you located your HEART? Customer: Yes I have, but there are several programs running right now. Is it okay to install while they are running? CS Rep: What programs are running? Customer: Let me see....I have PASTHURT.EXE, LOWESTEEM.EXE, GRUDGE.EXE, and RESENTMENT.COM running right now. CS Rep: No problem. LOVE will automatically erase PASTHURT.EXE from your current operating system. It may remain in your permanent memory, but it will no longer disrupt other programs. LOVE will eventually overwrite LOWESTEEM.EXE with a module of its own called HIGHESTEEM.EXE. However, you have to completely turn off GRUDGE.EXE and RESENTMENT.COM. Those programs prevent LOVE from being properly installed. Can you turn those off? Customer: I don't know how to turn them off. Can you tell me how? CS Rep: My pleasure. Go to your Start menu and invoke FORGIVENESS.EXE. Do this as many times as necessary until GRUDGE.EXE and RESENTMENT.COM have been completely erased. Customer: Okay, I'm done. LOVE has started installing itself automatically. Is that normal? CS Rep: Yes it is. You should receive a message that says it will reinstall for the life of your HEART. Do you see that message? Customer: Yes I do. Is it completely installed? CS Rep: Yes, but remember that you have only the base program. You need to begin connecting to other HEARTS in order to get the upgrades. Customer: Oops ... I have an error message already. What should I do? CS Rep: What does the message say? Customer: It says "ERROR 412 - PROGRAM NOT RUN ON INTERNAL COMPONENTS". What does that mean? CS Rep: Don't worry, that's a common problem. It means that the LOVE program is set up to run on external HEARTS but has not yet been run on your HEART. It is one of those complicated programming things, but in non-technical terms it means you have to "LOVE" your own machine before it can "LOVE" others. Customer: So what should I do? CS Rep: Can you find the directory called "SELF-ACCEPTANCE"? Customer: Yes, I have it. CS Rep: Excellent, you are getting good at this. Customer: Thank you. CS Rep: You're welcome. Click on the following files and then copy them to the “MYHEART" directory: FORGIVESELF.DOC, SELFESTEEM.TXT, REALIZEWORTH.TXT, and GOODNESS.DOC. The system will overwrite any conflicting files and begin patching any faulty programming. Also, you need to delete SELFCRITIC.EXE from all directories, and then empty your recycle bin afterwards to make sure it is completely gone and never comes back. Customer: Got it. Hey! My HEART is filling up with really neat files. SMILE.MPG is playing on my monitor right now and it shows that WARMTH.COM, PEACE.EXE, and CONTENTMENT.COM are copying themselves all over my HEART! CS Rep: Then LOVE is installed and running. You should be able to handle it from here. One more thing before I go... Customer: Yes? CS Rep: LOVE is freeware. Be sure to give it and its various modules to everybody you meet. They will in turn share it with other people and they will return some really neat modules back to you. Customer: I will. Thank you for your help. Übersetzung: Kundendienst-Vertreter (KV): Können Sie LIEBE installieren? Kunde: Ja. Ich bin kein Experte, aber ich kann sie jetzt installieren. Womit fange ich an? KV: Zuerst das HERZ öffnen. Haben Sie Ihr HERZ gefunden? Kunde: Ja, aber da laufen gerade einige Programme. Kann man trotzdem installieren? KV: Welche Programme laufen denn? Kunde: Mal sehen... ich habe GEKRÄNKT.EXE, NICHTACHTUNG.EXE, GROLL.EXE und ÄRGER.COM zu laufen. KV: Kein Problem. LIEBE löscht GEKRÄNKT.EXE automatisch aus Ihrem Betriebssystem. Vielleicht bleibt sie in Ihrem Permanentspeicher, stört aber keine anderen Programme mehr. Eventuell wird LIEBE die NICHTACHTUNG.EXE mit einem eigenen Modul namens HOCHACHTUNG.EXE überschreiben. Wie auch immer, Sie müssen GROLL.EXE und ÄRGER.COM vollständig abschalten. Diese Programme verhindern, daß LIEBE richtig installiert wird. Können Sie sie abschalten? Kunde: Nein. Können Sie mir erklären, wie das geht? KV: Mit Vergnügen. Gehen Sie zum Startmenü und starten Sie VERGEBUNG.EXE. Tun Sie das so oft wie nötig, bis GROLL.EXE und ÄRGER.COM vollständig gelöscht sind. Kunde: Gut, hab' ich gemacht. LIEBE hat angefangen, sich selbst automatisch zu installieren. Ist das normal? KV: Ja. Sie sollten eine Nachricht empfangen, daß sie sich wiederinstalliert, solange Ihr HERZ lebt. Sehen Sie die Nachricht? Kunde: Ja. Ist die Installation vollständig? KV: Ja, aber denken Sie daran, daß Sie nur das Basisprogramm haben. Um Upgrades zu bekommen, müssen sie anfangen, mit anderen HERZen in Verbindung zu treten. Kunde: Oh ... ich habe schon eine Fehlermeldung. Was jetzt? KV: Was sagt die Meldung? Kunde: "ERROR 412 - PROGRAM NOT RUN ON INTERNAL COMPONENTS". Was heißt das? KV: Keine Sorge, das ist ein allgemeines Problem. Es bedeutet, daß LIEBE eingestellt ist, auf externen HERZen zu laufen, aber sie ist noch nicht auf Ihrem HERZen gelaufen. Das ist so eine komplizierte Programmiersache, aber in einfachen Worten heißt das, Sie müssen Ihre eigene Maschine "LIEBEn", bevor Sie andere "LIEBEn" können. Kunde: Und was sollte ich machen? KV: Können Sie das Verzeichnis "SELBSTBEJAHUNG" finden? Kunde: Ja, ich habe es. KV: Ausgezeichnet, davon wird es Ihnen gutgehen. Kunde: Danke. KV: Gern geschehen. Klicken Sie die folgenden Dateien an und kopieren Sie sie in das "MEINHERZ"-Verzeichnis: SELBSTVERGEBUNG.DOC, SELBSTACHTUNG.TXT, ERKENNEWERT.TXT und GÜTE.DOC. Das System wird einige Dateien überschreiben, die dazu im Gegensatz stehen, und anfangen, fehlerhafte Programmierung zu patchen. Außerdem müssen Sie SELBSTKRITIK.EXE aus allen Verzeichnissen löschen, und danach Ihren Papierkorb leeren, um sicherzustellen, daß sie vollständig fort ist und nie wiederkommt. Kunde: Empfangen. Hej! Mein HERZ wird mit wirklich ordentlichen Dateien gefüllt. Gerade spielt LÄCHELN.MPG auf meinem Monitor und zeigt, daß sich WÄRME.COM, FRIEDEN.EXE und ZUFRIEDENHEIT.COM in mein ganzes "HERZ" kopieren! KV: Dann ist LIEBE installiert und läuft. Sie sollten sie von hier aus bedienen können. Eines noch, bevor ich gehe... Kunde: Ja? KV: LIEBE ist Freeware. Stellen Sie sicher, sie und ihre Module allen zu geben, die Sie treffen. Die werden sie der Reihe nach mit anderen Leuten teilen und Ihnen einige wirklich ordentliche Module zurückbringen. Kunde: Mach' ich. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Kategorie:Computer